nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf
Rolf is an immigrant from a curious and possibly fictional (probably European) culture labeled "The Old Country", speculated to be in Eastern Europe. Most evidence was found in the episode, "No Speak Da Ed". He is familiar with a trickster named Gerta, and lived near her. During flashbacks it shows him being chased by what appears to be someone in a wolf costume. He has a thick foreign accent to match. He works on his parents' small farm within the Cul-de-Sac and leads a scouting group called the Urban Rangers, a Boy Scout-like group which includes Jimmy, Plank and Jonny. Rolf often refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride in. He hardly minds the Eds unless they make a fool out of him or insult his culture, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. When his superhuman strength is unleashed, it rivals Ed's; however, it should be considered that he is the second strongest character in the show, since he is seen lifting a tree with difficulty while Ed can lift a house single handed. Rolf's strength depends on his mood rather than his biology. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids with his unusual customs and food-making. He is one of the few characters who gets respect from all the kids, but his best friend is Kevin and he relates well with Jonny, being an outsider, as well. He is also exceptionally hairy and, although he has not revealed his age, he claims the hair is premature. He has a strong liking for meat and, when he agreed to a bet to not eat meat for a whole day, he became extremely malnourished and had severely lost his muscle tone almost instantly, not even having enough strength to open the cafeteria door or bite through celery. Nobody except himself and his family knows what country he is from but, as every single thing that's linked to him is known, he is most likely from Northern or Eastern Europe; however, this country he comes from is apparently fictional. While Rolf does speak English, he also has a tendency to speak in third-person. Personality Hailing from an unknown country presumably located somewhere in Eastern Europe, Rolf is a hard-working, jolly, fun-loving, friendly, but also fearsome and strange character who has the respect from almost everyone in the Cul-De-Sac. Rolf values hard work and most often he can be found working on his parents' small farm, doing all sorts of chores, from the menial, ordinary chores, such as tending to the animals, planting seeds etc., to the downright strange. It is because of this frequent display of labor that Rolf has strength that rivals Ed's, though his strength, while impressive, is no match for Ed's, as Rolf can only use it when he is angry, while Ed's strength is a part of his biology. Even when angry his strength still does not seem to be of the same intensity or level as Ed's. Though he often works and takes great pride in his achievements, he describes his youth, back in The Old Country as being "lazy" and "good for nothing" and it is possible that he does some of the chores out of fear, as he once mentioned, that if his chores are not finished, he will be "banished to the cupboard". This is one of the reasons the Urban Rangers exist: to do all sorts of chores around the Cul-De-Sac and to "become the masters of the mundane" as Rolf puts it. They are a boy scout-type organization that has existed for over fifty years and they are specialists when it comes to chores, for which they earn badges. Aside from the menial chores, they often take camping trips to the woods in order to win camping badges. Rolf has also numerous times shown a type of honor system, most notably in the episode "Dueling Eds". Of course, growing up listening to fantastic stories about heroes and battles, it is no wonder that Rolf grew up in to a man who gives credit where credit is due. Dishonoring someone from Rolf's country will result in a duel with dead fish as weapons, while balancing on a tree above a deep chasm. If the man who has dishonored the other man falls down in to the chasm, the honor of the dishonored is restored, not just to him, but to his ancestors as well, thus meaning that if just one member of a family has been shamed, dishonored or otherwise been disrespected, the credibility of the entire family is at stake. This is so deep that it even has supernatural properties: right after the "duel" begins, the alley was surrounded by heavy clouds that only vanished when Rolf (easily) defeated Eddy. The duel can be prevented beforehand if the one who has offended brings to the man he offended "The Cupcakes of Sorriness" and then they must accept "The Eels of Forgiveness" down their trousers. Rolf has claimed that those worthy of the most respect are village buffoons and barbers, the latter of which he aspires to be. He is also a prideful person, taking pride in numerous things, most notably him being the son of a shepherd, his hard work and its achievements and him winning the covetous and most difficult of the Urban Ranger badges: the Hairy Chest Of Resilience Badge. His pride in part might explain his illeism, that is, him referring to himself in third person, though this could also be as a result of his handling of the English language. Rolf also seems to be the oldest child in the Cul-De-Sac and in some ways acts more maturely when compared the rest of the kids and in appearance (excluding the vast amount of body hair, which he claims to be premature) he also appears to be the tallest out of all the kids in the Cul-De-Sac. That is mostly because he grew up in a very different environment that the other kids, surrounded by a radically different lifestyle. Even though he is a hard-working individual, he is also a fun-loving person and, when not working or hanging out with the rest of the kids, he can be found having a warm drink by the fireplace or having some candied beats or meat. His jollyness is best shown in the Season 3 episode "Wish You Were Ed" in which he is shown dancing to a particularly violent song called "That's My Horse" in which the two dancers say the line and than proceed to hit each other with their hands (or anything they can get their hands on, for that matter, such as a barrel, a wheelbarrow, and so on). Despite it being very painful, Rolf and Ed enjoy it very much and Double D at one point even describes it as a "delightfully barbaric dance". He also owns an accordion, which the song is played on. His many confusing customs have flabbergasted the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids to no end. The many strange foods (such as fish balls and other assorted aquatic creatures and various meats), celebrations, activities and holidays (Yeshmiyek, kissing someone under a well-fermented yak instead of a mistletoe in Christmas time, synchronized swimming, hanging and spinning upside down from a tire suspended by a long red and white striped pole, etc.), clothes (a vest made from his father's back hair), stories (The battle between his Great Nano and a Giant Sea Cucumber) and so on. An odd thing about Rolf is that in "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", he knows about Christmas like every one else, but in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, he has no idea about Christmas. Rolf has, on numerous occasions, shown his sorrow and longing for his Old Country, most prominently featured in the episode "Wish You Were Ed". Rolf is easily confused by the modern world and its "cold cement, wasted steel of industry, confusing leisure delights" and the Cul-De-Sac's "customs" and that he "sweats himself to understand" our "modern go-go world" and often recalls his childhood days in The Old Country, his voyage to America in a canoe made from leather shoes, which will prompt him to talk for hours about his Great Nano. In the episode "A Town Called Ed", Rolf, in a way, seems to have accepted the "confusing leisure delights" and simply goes along with them. When Kevin invites him over to his house to watch monster trucks Rolf, somewhat nonchalantly, proclaims "Very well; Rolf will include himself, once again, in sharing yet another one of your menial customs and all the time wonder why". It might seem that Rolf has finally accepted his new, to him strange, home. Appearance Rolf wears a yellow T shirt with red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans and red and cream shoes, in winter he wears an orange sweater, he has brown skin which is compared with Jonny's skin, as well as dark green eyes, dark blue hair and a purple tongue (just like Jimmy and Sarah's tongues). Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels